This invention relates to a bookbinding machine. In this specification the word "book" is used to denote a collated assembly of pages to be received in a cover.
A conventional bookbinding machine comprises one or more book-holding clamps drivable from a loading station through a plurality of processing stations, for example a cutting station, a glue feeding station, a cover applying station and a nipping station for pressing the cover on to the cut and glued back of the book. The machine usually also includes a means for automatically opening the clamp to allow the bound book to fall.